rogue_operationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Shifaar Dhruvi
Biography: Early Years A Sunni Muslim and friend of Demitri, Shifaar has lived in Kabul, Afghanistan all of his life. He was born on a farm in Northern Kabul, Afghanistan, on February 2nd, 1963, which is the same area he grew up in. As a teen, he tended to avoid contact with his neighbors, however he kept the few friends he had very closely. In his late teens, Shifaar found work as an apprentice to the town's doctor, and while working there, developed a strong urge to help those in need. When the Soviet invasion led to his town being abandoned in late October, 1982, Shifaar decided to join the Mujahideen along with his friends, instead of joining the caravan that was moving south. Once he arrived at one of the Mujahideen camps, Shifaar was graciously accepted into the militia, and was given Harakat as a handler. A few weeks later, Shifaar and his fellow fighters were sent out to a desolate mountain base in Northern Kabul, where Shifaar was made a lookout. The First Russian On January 22nd, 1984, while scouting an uncharted mountain ridge, Shifaar stumbled upon an unconscious soldier of the Soviet Army, who appeared to have been wandering in the desert alone. Taking pity on the passed-out Russian, Shifaar carried him to a nearby cave that was once used by the Mujahideen as a safe-house. After treating to and feeding him, Shifaar was surprised when the Russian began to speak to Shifaar in broken Pashto, Shifaar's home language. He quickly explained that his name was Demitri, and that he was a deserter. He also explained that he was looking to help the Mujahideen push back the Soviets for reasons that he was unwilling to provide. Shifaar, feeling sorry for Demitri, brought him back to Harakat. After a brief argument between Harakat and Demitri, Harakat swung on Demitri, and Demitri quickly struck Harakat, leading to a swift and brutal brawl that lead to Demitri being the victor. Impressed, a bruised Harakat allowed Demitri to join Shifaar, and placed them both on the wall of the base, where they acted as guards. Making Friends, Breaking Enemies While working as guards on the same shift, they both quickly became friends. On the morning of August 7th, 1986, all seemed normal. Shifaar was preparing to end his shift, and so he decided to go ahead and wake the next guard, who was sitting in a chair near the edge of the wall. Shifaar walked over to him, and then he watched as blood spurted out of the guard, followed by him falling out of his chair and off the wall. He quickly realized that the base was under attack, and quickly rang the bell, which acted as an alarm. Shifaar quickly ran for the armory after raising the alarm, where he nearly toppled over Demitri. Shifaar grabbed an AK-47, while Demitri went for a small modern SMG and an RPG, both of which most of the Mujahideen were inexperienced in using. After collecting their weapons, Shifaar and Demitri rushed outside, where they noticed that the Soviets were almost upon the base. Assaulting with choppers and ground forces, the Soviets were planning to take the base mostly intact. Within only a few minutes, all hope seemed lost. Most of the outer defenses and guards were defeated, and many of the Muji lay slaughtered on the wall. Ignornig the bloodshed, however, Shifaar and Demitri quickly began killing off the first wave of Soviets in only a matter of minutes, destroying both air and ground targets. This act quickly roused the surviving Muji to fight harder. As the second wave of Soviets came in via chopper, Shifaar used his AK-47 to kill one of the pilots, causing the chopper to crash into another, bringing both to the ground. Meanwhile, Demitri took the last two out with his RPG. Just as Muji reinforcements came in, the Soviets retreated. Revisiting the Past With many now seeing the two as heroes, Harakat promoted Shifaar and Demitri. A few months later, an unknown agent sent by the CIA picked up Demitri with orders to bring him back to the States. After saying goodbye to his comrade, Shifaar was placed as second in command to Harakat at the base. The next few years were calm for Shifaar. In 1987, however, after a group of rogue insurgents took over a base located in Kabul, Shifaar contacted Rogue Operations, and was surprised to find that Demitri was in charge of the Combat Unit. He asked for Demitri's help, and was surprised again after he learned that Demitri had re-taken the base for the Mujahideen without a single casualty. He paid Demitri, and told him that if he ever needs help, he shall call upon him again. This page is still under construction! Check back later and it just might be finished! Category:Characters